memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Thirishar ch'Thane
Thirishar ch'Thane, or "Shar", was an Andorian chan in Starfleet in the 24th century. He served as Science officer on the USS Tamberlaine and on Starbase Deep Space 9 in the years 2375 and 2376. History Early Life Shar's zhavey (or mother) was the Andorian representitive to the Federation Council, Charivretha zh'Thane. After completing his education at Starfleet Academy at the top of his class Shar had already had several papers published and was fought over by several Starfleet scientists, eventually being assigned to the USS Tamberlaine. (DS9 novel: Avatar) Deep Space 9 In February of 2376 Shar was assigned to Deep Space Nine as science officer where he swiftly befriended station Chief of security, Lieutenant Ro Laren and chief engineer, Lieutenant Nog. When he and Nog were sitting outside Quark's Shar's antenna detected the shrouded Jem'Hadar, Kitana'klan. Shortly after arriving on DS9, Shar began getting pressure from his zhavey to return home to Andor and participate in the shelthreth, the Andorian mating ritual, with his three bondmates. One call from her left him so infuriated he shattered the com unit with a sharp kick. ( ) The Andorian species, which requires a union between all four genders (chan, thaan, zhen and shen) in order to reproduce, and had an ever shrinking window of fertility, was under going a reproductive crisis and was slowly dying out. Charivretha believed that Shar was ignoring his duty to his people by not returning home and adding to the population. Shar felt that the Andorian people were just delaying the inevitable and sought a more permanent, scientific, solution. In June of 2376, Charvretha brought Shar's bondmates, Shathrissia zh'Cheen (or "Thriss"), Thavanichent th'Dani (or "Anichent") and Vindizhei sh'Rraazh (or "Dizhei") to the station in a final attempt to convince him to return home before Shar began a three month exploration tour of the Gamma Quadrant aboard the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]]. as seen in the Divided We Fall comic miniseries]].]] Gamma Quadrant Expedition Shar compromised, promising to return home as soon as he returned from the Gamma Quadrant, a promise he had no intention of forgetting. Tragically, Thriss was so despondant over Shar's refusal to return home, that she commited suicide shortly after Shar's departure. Thriss and Shar had shared tezha, or sexual union outside of the shelthreth. This created a bond between Shar and Thriss outside of their bond with Dizhei and Anichent. (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Twilight, This Gray Spirit) While in the Gamma Quadrant, Shar obtained a supply of non-viable Yrythny eggs, whose genetic turn-key eventually provided a solution to the Andorian re-productive crisis by allowing Andorians to lengthen the window of fertility and increasing the number of children produced by a bond-group. (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Twilight, This Gray Spirit) Return to Andor In Novemer of 2376, Shar returned to Andor with Ensign Prynn Tenmei, his shipmate with whom which he was in the beginings of a romantic relationship, to help save his zhavey''s political position. While he was on Andor, he also attended Thriss's ''sending, or funeral. When Charivretha was kidnapped by political extremists who feared that the Yrythny eggs would be used to radically alter the Andorian species into only two genders, Shar, Prynn and Commander Phillipa Mathias set out on a rescue mission. They were accompanied by a zhen named Arenthialeh zh'Vazdi (or "Thia"), who was bondmate with the kidnappers, and didn't want to see them hurt. After the rescue, Thia's bondmates decided to disolve their bonding with her. Shar, Anichent and Dizhei invited Thia to join their bond-group. Together, the four of them performed the sheltreth. At last report, Thirishar ch'Thane was on an extended leave of absence from Starfleet. (''DS9'' novella: Andor: Paradigm in Worlds of Deep Space Nine book one) Alternate Versions Elias Vaughn's second orb experience While Elias Vaughn was experiencing his second orb experience, he took on the persona of Eli Underwood a patient at the same insane asylum as Benny Russell. Shar was represented in this reality as a man named Shiloh. (DS9 novel: Unity) Kira's vision Kira encounters a man named Nathec, who was a representation of ch'Thane. (DS9 novel: Warpath) Thane, Thirishar ch' Thane,Thirishar ch' Thane, Thirishar ch' Thane,Thirishar ch' Thane,Thirishar ch'